


De cómo llegó un dragón al castillo y lo que aconteció

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Series: Crónicas del brujo de la corte [7]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castles, Dragons, Kingdoms, Spells & Enchantments, Universo Alterno, brujo, dragones, hechizos salen mal, metidas de pata
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel estaba desesperado por tener un dragón, ¡Nada malo! pero solo terminó metiendo la pata (como siempre)</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cómo llegó un dragón al castillo y lo que aconteció

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, tengo un tipo de reto con este capítulo, a ver si alguien por aquí quiere jugar. Al primero que me diga los 5 personajes que metí en la historia y los libros de dónde los saqué le dedico el siguiente capítulo :D -traten de no usar google, no sean tramposos xD-
> 
> También, en nuestras cuentas de Deviantart y tumblr Aris subió un dibujo de este capítulo, para que lo vean si quieren :)

**De cómo llegó un dragón al castillo y lo que aconteció.**

_Su anhelo por tener una mascota tan interesante y mágica como él alcanzó nuevos niveles de obsesión cuando tenía trece, y hasta él tenía que aceptar que se le pasó la mano en aquella ocasión._

Vendedores de chucherías y animalejos siempre llegaban a las puertas del castillo de vez en cuando, pero nada podía compararse a las bestias de Pelinor en su tienda El cofre del _Jabberwocky_. O eso llegó a oídos del rey, quien sintiéndose con ánimos de ir de compras y mezclarse con la plebe llevó a los cuatro niños a su cargo a la tienda del mencionado hombre. Los dos principitos se perdieron entre las jaulas de los bichos en cuanto divisaron un perro con dos cabezas en una esquina; mientras que el brujo y el hijo del marqués de Burgos se quedaron junto a Su Majestad observando el ridículo hurón rosado que una cortesana estaba intentando acomodar alrededor de su cuello luego de adquirir la alimaña.

-Las extravagancias de algunos nobles –Comentó Manuel en el oído de Francisco y el chico solo pudo asentir. Luego que la mujer desapareciera por la puerta con su nuevo accesorio, los dos niños comenzaron a pasear su mirada por el resto de la tienda buscando algo de su agrado. Mientras tanto el rey fantaseaba con un fénix que reposaba sobre uno de los tantos estantes en un rincón. El soberano ya imaginaba la imponente ave parada en su hombro mientras dirigía el consejo; o en la sala del trono cuando escuchaba las quejas de los plebeyos, el pájaro con su cabeza en alto y mirando hacia abajo daría mucho que hablar a los dignatarios de otros reinos; sí, sonreía al imaginar la cara del mismísimo Marqués de Burgos cuando viera su nueva mascota, ju ju ju ju.

Manuel caminaba tranquilamente observando las criaturas chistosas y a veces espeluznantes que contenían las jaulas o que caminaban por los cordeles colgados del techo, hasta que llegó frente a un enorme y colorido huevo que llamó su atención. Comenzaba a buscar siluetas en las manchas cuando un rugido, que se escuchó más como un ronroneo de alguna clase, lo hizo levantar la mirada. Jadeo cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el animal dentro de la jaula.

-¡Oh por Dios! –Exclamó antes de poder controlarse.

-¿Manu? –Francisco dejó el pez con púas que estaba analizando para ir junto a su amigo. Ambos quedaron con la boca abierta mirando al pequeño dragón que los observaba desde la jaula. Era un bebé algo torpe con escamas color marrón y ojitos muy grandes para su pequeño cráneo, que movía su colita como un látigo y les abría la boca mientras los miraba como si estuviera sonriendo. Dio dos pasos con sus pequeñas patitas y terminó golpeando su cabecita con la base de la jaula al tropezarse con sus propias alas.

-Awww, pero que cosita más bruta –Comentó Manuel y metió su dedo por el espacio entre los barrotes, dedo que el dragón no tardó en lamer con su lengua partida como la de una serpiente.

-¿Qué encontraron peque…? ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Manuel! –El rey tomó al brujo del brazo y lo hizo retroceder antes que el animalejo le sacara el dedo al pobre chico, o eso pensaba él.

-¿Puedo llevármelo? ¿ _Siiiiiii_? –El rey estaba a punto de decir un tajante “no” cuando Pelinor llegó junto a ellos con la intención de salvar una posible compra.

-Los dragones son bestias magníficas y no tan peligrosas como la gente tiende a creer si se les educa bien, Majestad. Debe haber escuchado que en el norte muchos los usan como guardianes de castillos.

-Uhm, en el norte hacen cada cosa… -Dijo el rey entre dientes. Aunque entendía por qué alguien lo haría. Una de esas criaturas en el foso o trepada a una de las murallas podría hacer que cualquier invasor lo pensara dos veces antes de acercarse y, mirando el precio del animalito era de esperarse que la bestia fuera así de efectiva.

-Oh, por favor, no puedes decirme que eso no sería genial ¡Un dragón! Imagínate cuanto hablarían los vecinos ¡Nadie se atrevería a meterse con nosotros!

-No estamos en guerra con nadie, Manuel… –comentó, agregando después de ver la expresión que le dedicaba el hijo del Marqués- …los problemas en la frontera están estables por el momento.

-¿Pues qué mejor manera de mantenerlo así que con una poderosa bestia escupe fuego de tu lado? ¡Por favor!

-¿Qué comería? No podemos mantener ganado solo para alimentar a tu “pequeña” mascota, Manuel.

-El bosque es grande, podemos dejarlo cazar allí cuando este más grande, ¿No son tus tierras de todas formas?

El rey hizo una mueca al pensar en las futuras posibles quejas de los cazadores, o incluso de los granjeros, cuando la bestia decidiera que le gustaban más las ovejas y las vacas que los animales del bosque.

-Tengo dragones más pequeños si el tamaño es una complicación –Se apresuró en añadir Pelinor al ver la cara del rey.

-¡Ves! Hay más que espacio en el castillo, y… ¡Y puede encargarse de la caldera en invierno! ¡Por favor! ¡Dígame que sí! –El brujo miró al rey con ojitos grandes y brillantes que fueron deshaciendo la resistencia del hombre… eso hasta que el pequeño dragoncito estornudó y una diminuta llamarada de fuego se escapó de su boca. El rey se imaginó a sus tres chicos jugando por los pasillos con la bestia lanza fuego y vio nítidamente cómo las alfombras y cortinas se prendían en segundos, siguiendo con una imagen del pueblo bajo al rojo vivo.

-¡No! –Terminó gritando con la cara pálida y agarró a ambos chicos de las muñecas para sacarlos de allí inmediatamente. Se despidió de su precioso fénix también, un pajarraco que se prendía fuego a si mismo sería la misma historia- ¡Miguel! ¡Julio! ¡Nos vamos!

-¡Oh! –Dijeron los dos príncipes de mala gana. Miguel se apresuró en pagar la caja de roedores que pensaba darle a los halcones en el pabellón de cetrería. El príncipe heredero se habría llevado al perro de dos cabezas si no fuera porque Julio lo hizo ver que no era tan buena idea ya que posiblemente el resto de los canes no lo aceptarían… o el perro doble terminaría comiéndose a todos los demás.

En el camino de vuelta al castillo el rey intentaba que el brujo de la corte entrara en razón y escuchara sus razones, pero el joven casi ni lo dejaba hablar.

-¡No! ¡Eres un tacaño! ¡No era tan cara la porquería! ¡¿Y por qué me hablas de responsabilidad como si no supiera lo que es?! ¡Excusas, excusas! ¡Si Miguel te lo hubiera pedido se lo habrías comprado sin pensarlo!

-Manuel, todos sabemos que eso es una _graaan_ mentira –Comentó Miguel, divertido por la rabieta que estaba haciendo el brujo.

-Por favor Manuel, entra en razón, ¿Cómo lo vas a manejar? ¿Y para qué queremos un dragón? Nuestro ejército es de los mejores; el castillo tiene murallas fuertes; por el momento no hay batallas grandes que pelear…

-¡Bueno tal vez no lo quiero para el castillo sino para mí! ¡No te he pedido mucho en todos estos años! ¡Y no me digas que las brujas antes que yo nunca tuvieron una bestia mágica bajo su mando! ¡Pensé que tenías más confianza en mí como para creer que podía manejarlo! –Manuel avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo que llevaba a la escalera de su torre, dejando a los otros cuatro atrás, mirando como desprendía humo y pisoteaba las baldosas.

Su majestad suspiró y sus hombros cayeron mostrando lo abatido que se sentía. Miguel le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo cuando pasaba a su lado para ir al cuarto de los halcones y Julio lo siguió.

-No se preocupe Su Majestad, ya se le pasará –Dijo Francisco intentando darle un poco de apoyo a su soberano.

Claro; el brujo superó la rabia después de una hora y media de estar maldiciendo en su torre, pero eso dio paso para otras cosas que al rey igualmente no le gustarían mucho. Y es que Manuel lo veía así; el rey no estaba dispuesto a gastar oro en comprar un dragón… pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera conseguirlo de otra forma.

Así fue que al día siguiente, luego de gastarse la mitad de la noche buscando la información que necesitaba en sus libros de criaturas mágicas y rituales de fertilidad, fecundación o lo que fuera, estaba volcando líquido tras líquido dentro de un huevo de dragón vacío que había conseguido con Pelinor a primera hora en la mañana. Estaba trabajando en la base de su futura mascota cuando de pronto alguien entró a su habitación haciéndolo saltar cuando la puerta golpeo la pared de piedra.

-¡Manuel! No puedes seguir enojado con el rey, y mucho menos saltarte las comidas así como así. No apareciste ayer ni ahora al desayuno. Acabo de hablar con la gente de la cocina y dicen que no han escuchado de ti en… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Francisco llegó a su lado antes que pudiera, o siquiera pensara en esconder el huevo que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Ehm… -Comentó inteligentemente.

-Por favor, no me digas que le robaste un huevito al comerciante porque no hay manera que te apoye en eso.

-¡No! ¿Quién crees que soy? ¡Claro que no me robe nada! –Gritó indignado. El otro no parecía creerle hasta que reparó en los vasos de vidrio con pociones que el brujo tenía por toda la mesa.

-Manu, ¿Quiero saber qué haces?

-Es muy simple si lo piensas, ¿El rey no quiere comprarme un dragón? ¡Está bien! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque puedo hacerlo yo! –Exclamó entusiasmado, pero pronto agregó- Si es que estos libros son de confiar, claro…

-¿Ha-hacerlo tú? –El plan ya estaba asustando a Francisco, y todavía ni se lo explicaban bien.

-Bueno, yo y _“las fuerzas espirituales de la naturaleza y el poder místico del universo”_ , o una de esas bobadas cursis. Lo que sea, ¡Tendré mi dragón! –Chilló y volvió a mirar el huevo, con el ceño fruncido- Si es que esto resulta, je….

-¿Por qué no te veo tan confiado?

-Los tomos eran más viejos que algunos miembros del consejo. Puede que mi traducción no sea la mejor, pero bueno, vale la pena intentarlo –Dicho eso siguió añadiendo más pociones a la mezcla en el huevo.

-Ya veo –El joven se quedó parado un rato junto a su amigo, pero este no quitaba su atención del proyecto entre sus manos- Bueno, ¿Debo entender que no te veremos para comer tampoco?

-Ehm, no, creo que no…

-¿Qué le digo al rey si pregunta?

-¡Pff! ¿Qué crees? Lo que sea menos la verdad. Intenta cubrirme unas horas más, ¿Sí? Gracias… -Y no dijo nada más, así que el pequeño noble no encontró opción más que irse, aunque lanzó una última mirada preocupada desde la puerta.

El rey de todas maneras se preocupó al escuchar que el brujo se quedaría estudiando en la torre, o mejor dicho, no le creyó a Francisco que Manuel no seguía enojado con él. Por eso, por una segunda vez en el día el mago vio su trabajo interrumpido cuando escuchó la voz del rey llamándolo desde fuera. Estaba en la fase final, recitando una pequeña plegaria para que la vida llegara a su mezcolanza  cuando la voz del mayor entró a través de la puerta y su rodilla golpeó la mesa al dar un brinco. El huevo se volteó junto a su contenido sobre la superficie de madera. Manuel dio un gruñido al ver el desastre y con dos manotones quitó parte del líquido que había caído sobre su antebrazo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y al rey entrando así que lanzó su capa sobre la mesa para tapar lo que había estado haciendo, volteó hacia el mayor y esperó a que hablara con la cara más inocente que pudo fingir.

-Manuel, esto tiene que parar, pequeño. No me siento bien cuando hay rencores entre los dos y tampoco me parece que te saltes las comidas por mi culpa… ¿Sigues molesto por lo del dragón?

-¿Dragón? ¿Qué dragón? Había olvidado lo del dragón –El brujo torció la boca al escuchar las estupideces que estaba diciendo, pero la presencia del rey lo tenía nervioso considerando que el huevo seguía vaciándose a su espalda.

-Ay, Manuel –El señor tomó una de las sillas frente al escritorio y se sentó tomando ambas manos del chico- Si tanto quieres un dragón podemos hablarlo; pero no ahora y por favor, no dejemos que este tema haga que nos enfurezcamos uno con el otro. Sabes que aprecio tu compañía y tu consejo, sobre todo cuando tenemos que enfrentar a los vejetes que conforman la corte –Con esto último ambos rieron y Manuel logró dejar de lanzar miradas a su espalda y enfocarse en el rey.

-Lo siento, Su Majestad, creo que me encapriché demasiado por algo sin importancia.

-¡Bah! Cualquiera puede querer darse un gustito de vez en cuando. No importa, ahora, ¿Qué te parece si bajas a comer con los chicos y conmigo?

-Oh, sí, claro… ehm. Déjeme ordenar un poco y voy con ustedes, ¿Sí? –Si le daban diez segundos solo, podía hacer que se limpiara todo el desastre que dejó su experimento.

Por suerte el rey no sospechó ni se dio cuenta de nada, y Manuel no intentó llenar nuevamente el huevo así que todo debió haber quedado en eso, pero durante el resto del día el antebrazo no dejó de picarle y por más que se rascaba la comezón no paraba.

-Iré a ver al galeno en la mañana si es que sigue así –Se dijo a sí mismo antes de irse a dormir, aunque a la mañana siguiente de nada le servía el galeno.

- _¡Uhm!_ –despertó con un rayo de sol dándole en la cara y perezosamente se estiró en la cama. Su antebrazo había dejado de picarle pero ahora sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Pestañeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión nublada por el sueño antes de intentar erguirse cuando un leve dolor en la espalda baja lo detuvo y volvió a recostarse. Paseó su mano por la zona hasta que sintió un pinchazo en piel que no debería estar allí. Asustado, arrojó las sábanas a un lado y levantó la cabeza; lo que vio lo aterró. Había escamas por toda la zona visible de su cuerpo y una cola asomaba por debajo, además un par de alas aparecía en su vista periférica.

Lentamente, pero para nada calmado, alzó una mano y vio lo que había pinchado su nueva cola. Garras asomaban de sus dedos escamosos ante lo que dio un grito, o eso quiso hacer, pero su grito se escuchó más como un rugido. Se arrojó por un costado de la cama hacia el suelo, y entre tropezones con su cola y las dos alas pegadas a su espalda llegó al espejo en una esquina. Dio otro grito-rugido al ver su reflejo y comenzó a hiperventilar.

-“¡Ahora sí que la hice! ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Ahora sí la cagué! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡El rey sí que se va a enojar!” –Respiraba entrecortadamente y se dio cuenta que una nubecilla de humo salía por los orificios de su nariz. De alguna extraña y complicada manera su intento con el huevo terminó convirtiéndolo en la criatura que lo miraba de vuelta en el espejo.

¡Era un dragón!

Sus escamas eran de un tono rojizo y dos cuernos blancos y delgados salían desde la punta de su cráneo, al extremo de su cola dos membranas de piel se extendían a cada lado para ayudarlo con la dirección cuando echara a volar… ¡Volar! ¡Ahora podía volar! ¡Podía volar!

Con aquella realización el terror se esfumó de su sistema relativamente rápido, y una sonrisa traviesa (o lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en esa forma) se plasmó en su rostro.

-“Esto va a ser interesante, ¡Je je je!”

_Un estudio en terreno_ eso es lo que era, un estudio en terreno. Explorando en profundo las habilidades de… criaturas mágicas… ¡Bah! ¿A quién quería engañar?

Su primera prueba fue bajar la escalera de caracol de la torre sincronizando el movimiento de sus patas traseras, alas y cola. Una vez abajo tuvo que escurrirse detrás de puertas y tapices, ocultándose de los atareados habitantes del castillo. Los pasillos estaban llenos de vida con los sirvientes moviéndose de un lado a otro comenzando a alistar todo para el día de sus señores. Sin más accidentes que un paje resbalándose con su cola y una mucama alterada al divisar su hocico lleno de dientes filosos, hizo su camino al patio. Uno que otro guardia asomaba en su puesto junto a pilares y puertas junto a uno que otro caballero alistándose para el entrenamiento eran los únicos que paseaban por los patios por el momento. Aprovechándose de eso y de los, a veces preocupantes pero realmente inevitables, puntos ciegos de las patrullas en turno caminó entre matorrales y bancas con dirección al bosque. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta que debió pensarlo mejor, ¿Cómo iba a atravesar el pueblo y llegar al bosque así como estaba? ¡Provocaría pánico entre la plebe! Un dragón suelto… o mejor dicho, un cocodrilo o lagartija gigante. Mucha gente en el reino ni debía saber cómo lucía un dragón, después de todo eran criaturas más comunes en el norte.

Estaba maldiciendo porque ni siquiera se le ocurrió traer una capa, cuando dos jóvenes llegaron a su lado para cargar los barriles tras los que se ocultaba a una carreta. Se lanzó rápidamente a correr, pero así y todo igualmente uno de ellos lo vió y pudo oír su grito mientras se escabullía por la callejuela oscura y estrecha a la que había entrado.

- _¡El basilisco regresó! ¡Llamen a la guardia! ¡Ayuda!_

¿Basilisco? ¿La gente seguía sin entender que su “rata” solo era una serpiente crecida? Bueno, estaba claro que el rey pronto se enteraría de esto, era mejor que lo tuviera controlado para entonces.

Ya desechada la idea del bosque siguió corriendo, ahora de vuelta al castillo. Pero no le fue tan fácil. El pueblo ya había tomado su desayuno y la gente estaba más que activa. Entre evitar al panadero con sus canastas; el transportista con su burro y carreta; unos pendejos con sus endemoniadas varas y pelotas; y varias comadres saliendo por las verduras; terminó cerca de los establos y, llevado por el cansancio y cierta curiosidad animal por otras criaturas, entró allí.

No pasó nada por un momento. Los caballos aún estaban algo aletargados y ocupándose de sus ecuestres problemas; pero cuando iba a mitad de camino hacia la casilla de su potro _Astilla_ el resto de los cuadrúpedos se dio cuenta de su presencia. Hubo silencio por unos tensos segundos antes que llegaran los relinchos, bufidos y caos en general. Con cada patada le parecía más probable que fueran a echar abajo el establo. Aunque no se asustó de verdad hasta que uno de ellos logró salir de su caseta y otros más lo siguieron. Estaba huyendo de sus pezuñas cuando sintió algo que lamía su mejilla. Miró a un lado y se topó con _Astilla_. El potro de color azabache se mantenía tranquilo, y hasta parecía feliz de verlo; cuando relinchó de gusto Manuel supo que al menos su caballo lo reconocía. Los bufidos de uno de los sementales le recordó su dilema y sin pensarlo dos veces entró en la caseta de _Astilla._ Su caballo siguió igual de feliz y manso y hasta restregó su cara contra sus escamas.

No duró mucho en su escondite, claro. Manuel estaba pensando qué hacer a continuación cuando _Sol de Oro_ (la desquiciada, antipática y marimacha yegua de Miguel que cree es su derecho divino manejar las caballerizas) asomó la cabeza en la caseta de _Astilla_ e intentó morderlo. Su potro hizo un ruido más o menos molesto pero nada más contra la yegua ( _Astilla_ era demasiado manso y nada de tonto como para irse contra la reina de los cuadras), y ya que su caballo no podía defenderlo y no se le ocurrían hechizos que pudiera usar sin causar más revuelo, tuvo que escapar de la caseta y saltar por la ventana del fondo. Lo hizo justo a tiempo porque los mozos de cuadra llegaron en aquel momento a ver cuál era el problema. Siguió escuchando- _¡Una serpiente! ¡Es verdad, la rata del mago ha vuelto! –_ por unas cuantas cuadras más.

Poner a prueba su memoria de ciertos pasillos del castillo en ese momento no fue una de las mejores ideas. Primero cayó por accidente entre los perros, donde los nuevos cachorros se arrinconaron contra una esquina de la perrera mientras el resto de la jauría lo rodeaba mostrándole los dientes; inseguros entre tomarlo como un pájaro o como una presa más peligrosa. Luego de eso fueron los halcones que no decidían si querían aletear, chillar, o picarle la cabeza para sacarlo del cuarto. Terminó con pelos y plumas metidos entre sus escamas.

-¡Me encargaré que no te den ratones nunca más, Hedwig! ¡Auch! –Con una última sacudida de su cola quitó al único pajarraco que continuaba atacándolo.  Su paso dejó el cuarto de cetrería hecho un desastre; pero al menos lo condujo a pasillos más conocidos, con unos cuantos pasadizos secretos que solo él, Miguel, Pancho y unos pocos más conocían…

¡Pero primero…!

- _¡Aah!_ –La pobre sirvienta no pudo hacer nada para evitar su caída, ni para conservar la bandeja de comida en sus manos.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó Manuel antes de saltar de atrás del tapiz y tomar el pollo, queso y pan que habían salido volando luego que hiciera tropezar a la muchacha con la cuerda de una de las cortinas. Se metió al pasillo de enfrente y presionando rápidamente el ladrillo correcto entró por el pasadizo oculto justo a un lado de otro cursi tapiz.

- _¡La rata! ¡La rata volvió! ¡Guardias! ¡GUARDIAS!_

Fue riendo entre bocado y bocado mientras continuaba su camino a la torre, ¿” _La rata_ ”? En serio iba a tener que hablar con esa gente; no podían andar por allí diciéndole a cualquier cosa “la rata” fuera del castillo (bueno, fuera del reino), iban a crear malos entendidos con los que no creía que el rey quisiera tratar.

-Jo, subir la condenada escalera es más fácil que bajarla con estas patas –Comentó mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan un poco duro. Los peldaños podía subirlos de dos en dos y tardó un tercio de lo que demoró en bajar en llegar arriba. Por eso su sorpresa, y quedó más extrañado cuando tuvo que encoger sus alas para poder cruzar la puerta. Le parecía que no hubo problema para pasar por ella la primera vez.

-¡Hasta que apareces! –Gritó la voz de Francisco. Solo entonces Manuel se percató que su amigo estaba esperándolo sentado frente al mesón en medio de la habitación. El hijo del marqués dejó el libro de criaturas mágicas que había estado hojeando y siguió hablando- ¡Pensé que se habían arreglado con el rey! ¡Y él también! ¿Sabes lo destrozado que estaba cuando no apareciste en… la…? –Francisco tardó un poco en entender lo que estaba viendo, y quedó en silencio cuando comprendió que era un dragón-… ¿M-Manu? –Preguntó, pero en realidad no quería saber.

-¡Sí!

El joven noble continuó en silencio por unos minutos más, y Manuel comenzaba a temer que sus locuras ya hubieran sido mucho para Fran cuando este por fin reaccionó. Su cara se volvió pálida y una expresión de horror se posó en su rostro- ¡¿Pero qué hiciste?! ¡Eres un dragón! ¡Un… un dentudo, rojo y… y… un DRAGÓN! –Terminó con las manos en alto y los ojos como platos.

-Uhm, sí, creo que me había dado cuenta –Por su ingeniosa respuesta recibió un vaso en la cabeza- ¡Auch! ¿Oye qué te pasa?

-¡Quieres tomar esto en serio! –Manuel siguió frotando su rostro mientras miraba a Francisco paseándose de un lado a otro con ambas manos en la cara- Al menos dime que esto no es grave y tienes el contra hechizo listo.

-… ahm…

-¡Manuel! ¡¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¿Cómo fuiste a pasearte por el castillo ASÍ sin siquiera tener como revertirlo?! ¿Quieres tener a la guardia, o peor, a los caballeros detrás de ti, cazándote con sus espadas?

-¡Ash! Los caballeros están demasiado sobrevalorados estos días, además, ni que pudieran contra mí aunque lo intentaran –El dragón dio un chillido cuando el joven le pellizcó cerca de la nariz.

-Tu excesiva confianza en tus habilidades es la que te mete en problemas la mayoría del tiempo, Manuel. Ahora, dime que tienes una idea de cómo revertir esto o sí que me voy a enojar contigo esta vez.

La ira de Francisco era algo que solo le deseaba a Miguel de tanto en tanto, así que rápidamente se dio vuelta hacia su mesón de trabajo y echó una mirada a los hechizos que había consultado antes de formar ese desastre. Inicialmente era un hechizo de creación, rogando a espíritus en el aire y porquerías parecidas (demasiado cerca de la magia negra ahora que lo piensa… ¡Pero no lo era!), aunque como conjuro terminó más bien siendo de transformación. No sabía qué incluir para hacer un contra-hechizo… ni cómo comenzar.

-Oh…

-¡Oh! ¡OH! ¿Ya muerdes lo que te digo, no? –Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, hubo un toque en la puerta y la voz del rey los congeló donde estaban.

-¿Manuel? ¿Podemos tener una palabra, muchacho?

-Oh no, oh no, no, no, no… -Esta vez Manuel fue el que no podía estarse quieto- Esto es malo, esto es muy malo –Si el rey lo veía así estaba muerto… bueno, castigado, no hay que ser tan dramáticos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Se preguntó Francisco totalmente afligido, pero luego recapacitó- ¡No “ _vamos”_! Claro que no _vamos_ , en esta idiotez yo no tuve nada que ver –Trató de dar media vuelta e ir hacia un rincón de la habitación a esconderse hasta que pasara todo; pero el brujo lo interceptó antes que pudiera llegar a cualquier lado.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Tú vas a sacarlo de aquí para que yo pueda trabajar en el contra-hechizo!

-¡¿Y cómo sugieres que lo haga?!

-Eres listo Pancho, o al menos eso me has hecho creer todo este tiempo, ¡Así que ve! –Tomó el pomo con una de sus manos-patas y con su cola empujó al chico fuera del cuarto.

-¡Ugh! –El rostro del joven se estrelló con un cuerpo macizo, dejando resentida su nariz y una pelusa metida en su ojo derecho.

-¿Pero qué…? –Comenzó diciendo el rey antes de darse cuenta que tenía a Francisco en frente.

-¡Ah! ¡Majestad! –Reacomodándose el ropaje con un movimiento rápido el joven se irguió todo lo que su altura le permitía y estampó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que luego relajó porque debía mostrar toda la normalidad a la que pudiera recurrir- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –Bien, mala forma de comenzar. El rey achicó los ojos mirándolo de manera extraña, pero terminó suspirando y aclarando su garganta mientras miraba la puerta a las espaldas del niño.

-¿Manuel está dentro? Quiero saber porqué no se presentó ni al desayuno ni a la comida, pensé que ya estaba todo bien… -Al decir lo último volvió a mirar a Francisco y bajó la voz, como si no quisiera que el ruido se colara a la otra habitación.

-Oh, oh claro que no señor… ¡Digo! Claro que sí, todo está bien, esto no tiene nada que ver con usted.

-Uhm… -Aún después de escuchar eso el mayor no se veía muy convencido, y paseaba su mirada entre el niño y la puerta- Aun así, será mejor que hable con él –Dijo y comenzó a rodear al hijo del marqués, pero antes que pudiera posar su mano en el asa, Francisco palmeó su mano y se puso de espalda contra la puerta, bloqueando el paso con su cuerpo.

-¡No! –Gritó y cuando su voz quedó retumbando en las piedras de la torre se dio cuenta de la mirada atónita que el rey le dedicaba, tragó saliva al darse cuenta que había manoteado a su majestad- Eh, no creo que sea una buena idea, porque… porque…

El rey siguió igual de aturdido por unos segundos más hasta que las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza con tanta insistencia por mantenerlo fuera del cuarto del pequeño brujo- Francisco –Lo llamó con tono grave y el niño volvió a tragar- ¿Qué está pasando, uhm?

 -N-na-nada, no es… no es lo que usted cree… es… es que –Por la cara que el mayor le dedicaba, su balbuceo no estaba ayudando a convencerlo para que bajara de la torre. _¡Ash! ¡Manuel!-_ Es que… -Tomó aire y dejó que las mentiras fluyeran- Manuel acaba de sacarme a gritos de su cuarto, creo que está de mal humor pero no entendí por qué.

La dureza en la cara del hombre se esfumó y terminó mirando la puerta con nerviosismo- ¿Te sacó? ¿A gritos? _¿A ti?_ –Terminó preguntando escandalizado.

El niño asintió repetidamente y suavemente tomó del brazo al rey y comenzó a guiarlo hacia abajo por las escaleras- Así es, es mejor que lo dejemos tranquilo para que se calme, después de todo acaban de pelearse, no creo que quiera repetirlo diez veces peor, ¿Verdad su majestad?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Oh, este niño! Tiene el carácter de su madre, esa mujer era de temer cada vez que andaba de mal humor, vamos, vamos…

Francisco logró impedir que el rey entrara, pero Manuel no estaba teniendo tanta suerte con su parte del trabajo. Luego de leer nuevamente las notas y los libros que había utilizado (no sin antes desgarrar unas cuantas páginas gracias a sus nuevas y brutas garras), no tenía una mejor idea de qué hacer ni cómo empezar que antes, podía hacer un intento a ciegas siguiendo su intuición pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no podía estar seguro que su magia no le haría una mala pasada. La luz se fue sin que consiguiera mayor progreso más que darse una irritación en el brazo y destrozar un par de hojas más, estuvo a punto de prenderse fuego al intentar encender una vela, y finalmente terminó durmiéndose sobre su escritorio luego de cabecear por varios minutos.

Nuevamente despertó gracias a un haz de luz directamente sobre su ojo, al ir despejándose su cabeza fue sintiendo el molesto dolor en el cuello por dormir toda la noche en una mala posición, intentó levantar la cabeza para mecerla de un lado a otro pero a mitad de camino chocó contra el techo, empezó a maldecir entre dientes, ¿A quién se le ocurría poner el cielo tan bajo? Las gentes de hoy…

… alto.

 -¡¿Pero qué mierd…?! –Dio un salto y levantó su mirada, se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba a unos centímetros del techo justo antes de que su cola chocara contra uno de los estantes pegados a la pared y formara una avalancha de libros y otros artilugios que se desplomaron estrepitosamente sobre el piso de piedra de la torre. Su mesón de trabajo junto con su silla estaban en pedazos bajo su cuerpo y dando un vistazo en su espejo vio que ahora ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación, y más preocupante aún, estaba claro que ya no iba a caer por la puerta.

-¡¡AAHHH!!

…

-Vaya, espero que Manuel haya encontrado un hechizo para resolver esto –Francisco subía tranquilamente los infinitos peldaños de la torre cuando escuchó el sonido de algo que parecía tanto un grito de angustia como un rugido, el cual lo hizo acelerar el paso. Llegó arriba casi sin aire y abrió la puerta de golpe, todo con los gritos-rugidos de Manuel como fondo- ¡¿Manu, qué…?! –Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos al distinguir el enorme animal que ocupaba casi todo el cuarto- ¡Ah!

-¡AAHH! –Respondió el dragón cuando lo vio, luego con voz temblorosa y llena de pánico le dijo- ¡VE POR AYUDA!

-¡¿Pero a quién pued…?!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡VE POR ALGUIEN! ¡AHORA! –El niño siguió pegado a la puerta mirándolo con horror- **¡YA FRAN!**

El último grito de Manuel lo hizo reaccionar y rehízo su camino por las escaleras a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Primero pensó en ir con el rey, pero supuso que el brujo querría mantenerlo a oscuras hasta que ya no tuvieran de otra, así que fue por la segunda persona que se le vino a la cabeza y se dirigió al patio de entrenamiento en busca de Miguel.

…

-Oh dios, oh no –Mientras Manuel intentaba moverse sin causar mayores daños a sus posesiones en busca de una mejor posición, preferiblemente en donde pudiera estirar su cuello y cola. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, sentía el orificio de la ventana subiendo a lo largo de su cuello cuando un calor antinatural le recorrió el cuerpo y sintió que su piel comenzaba a expandirse- ¡Ay, no, no, no, no!

…

-Ah… ah… ¡Miguel! ¡MIGUEL! –El príncipe no estaba en el campo, ni en el comedor, ni en la sala del trono, así que Francisco terminó corriendo por los pasillos del castillo gritando el nombre del chico con la esperanza de que apareciera detrás de una puerta- ¡Mig…!

Mostrando que el cielo aún le guardaba algo de estima, terminó chocando con la misma persona a quien buscaba, ambos se fueron contra el piso e inmediatamente el príncipe comenzó a gritarle.

-¡¿Pero cuál es tu problema?!

 -¡Necesito tu ayuda! –No lo dejó que continuara y en cuanto pudo sentarse en el piso lo agarró de los hombros- ¡Manu…!

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Siempre es Manuel! No tengo tiempo para…

**¡¡GGGGRRRRRR!!**

Un rugido, seguido de un poderoso estruendo estremeció a todo el castillo, deteniendo a los sirvientes, cortesanos y caballeros que temblaron ante aquel sonido. Luego de eso vinieron los gritos.

-¡¡AAhhh! ¡Una bestia! ¡Una bestia en la torre!

-Oh, no… -Murmuró Francisco sintiendo que toda la sangre del cuerpo caía a sus pies. Con un simple y rápido movimiento Miguel se puso en pie y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos más fuertes. Francisco, con un poco más de dificultad, también se puso de pie y lo siguió lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas le permitían.

-¡No Miguel, espera!

-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo! ¡Dile a Manuel que lo arregle solo!

-¡Es que no entiendes! ¡Miguel! ¡Espérame!

Aún no habían llegado al patio cuando los interceptó Martín, quien inmediatamente comenzó a informarle al príncipe de la situación.

-¡Hay algo en la torre de Manu! ¡Aún no podemos verlo pero el estruendo y los rugidos vienen desde allí! –Al oír esto Miguel dio un alto y se volteó a mirar a Francisco con expresión dura.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hizo ese huevón, Francisco?!

-¡Eso trataba de decirte, carajo! ¡Es Manu!

-¡Ya sé que es Manu! ¡Siempre es él quien mete la pata! Ahora, dime qué carajos… -Francisco interrumpió al príncipe antes que este se extendiera mucho en su discurso, lo sujetó de los hombros y sacudió un poco, con tal acción captó la atención del mayor, aunque no de la mejor manera. _¿Cómo se atreve a zamarrearme?_

-¡No! ¡Los rugidos, el estruendo! ¡Es Manuel! -Miguel entrecerró los ojos mirando al joven sin entender a lo que iba, ¡Claro que era Manuel! Una bestia metida en el castillo sonaba a algo que el brujo haría…

Y después de unos segundos lo entendió, al mismo tiempo que Martín y ambos chicos abrieron los ojos y la boca antes de gritar- ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Francisco se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, no sabía por dónde empezar a explicar ni qué tanto podía contarles. Pero finalmente no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que otro estruendo se escuchó en el castillo y los gritos reaparecieron con mayor fuerza. Los dos caballeros reanudaron la carrera inmediatamente y Fran se esforzó para seguirles el paso. Juntos los tres niños salieron al patio en el preciso momento en que la cabeza de un inmenso dragón rojo salía por el agujero de la ventana de la torre, al tiempo que las piedras en la zona más alta se trizaban y grandes pedazos caían al patio.

-¡GGGRRRRR! –El dragón, Manuel, dio un fuerte rugido meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro, y junto con la última exhalación una enorme llamarada de fuego surgió de su boca, esquivando los tejados de los salones por unos pocos pies.

Francisco, Miguel y Martín se quedaron paralizados al inicio del patio mirando tal espectáculo, hasta que otro grito los sacó de su trance.

-¡Soldados! ¡Preparen lanzas!

-¡No! ¡Byrne, detente! ¡Déjenlo en paz! –Miguel corrió hacia las tropas formadas al centro del patio agitando los brazos intentando captar la atención de su capitán.

-¿Cómo piensa salir de esta? –Se preguntó Martín en voz alta mientras continuaba mirando con una extraña fascinación al dragón atrapado en la torre que seguía rugiendo y remeciéndose, haciendo que más y más pedazos de piedra se acumularan en la base de la torre. Francisco en cambio intercalaba su mirada entre su pobre amigo y los caballeros apostados a unos metros con variadas armas, aunque más que nada lanzas.

-Oh, cielos, no tengo idea…

-¡Hablo en serio Amon! ¡Que tus hombres ni se atrevan a atacar!

-¡Pero su alteza! ¡Es un dragón! ¡El rey dijo…!

-¡¿Por qué nadie ha sacado a esa bestia de mi castillo todavía?! ¡¿Dónde está Manuel?! ¡¿Byrne?! –El rey se abrió paso entre la gente que aún intentaba abandonar el patio y los caballeros que se dispersaban por ahí, avanzó con grandes pasos hacia Miguel y el capitán con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja- ¡¡Denme una lanza y yo mismo acabaré con esto!! –De un rápido movimiento le quitó el arma a uno de los caballeros formados y se dispuso a disparar.

-¡Papá, no! ¡No! ¡Baja eso! –El príncipe dejó al capitán y corrió hasta el rey, sujetándole las manos en cuanto estuvo junto a él y forcejeando para que soltara la lanza- ¡Papá, para!

-¡Hazte a un lado Miguel! ¡Quién sabe lo que esa bestia pueda hacer! ¡Lo que le haya hecho a Manuel!

-¡Es Manuel, papá! ¡El dragón es Manuel!

Su padre lo observó por un momento como si estuviera loco, pero pronto consideró que la idea no era tan descabellada como sonaba en un principio, bajo la lanza, pero no la soltó y le dedicó a Miguel una mirada seria- Explícate –Ordenó. El príncipe abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces hasta que dio media vuelta y señaló al hijo del marqués- ¡Francisco! ¡Ven aquí!

Mientras el pobre de Francisco le contaba al rey todo lo que sabía del problemita que formó el brujo, Miguel y Martín se dedicaron de despedir a los caballeros que continuaban formados alrededor de la torre mirando al dragón que había terminado con los rugidos de rabia para dar paso a sollozos y gemidos de angustia.

-¿Entonces, no vamos a dispararle a nada? –Se preguntaban los caballeros unos a otros.

-¡Osh! ¡Guarda el mazo, Roran! ¿A qué piensas que le vas a dar con eso? –Gritaba Miguel, ya hastiado con el lío que el brujo había creado.

-Ehm, ¿Señor? –En un punto el chambelán se acercó al rey y tocándole suavemente el brazo llamó su atención. El pobre hombre tembló al tener la mirada furiosa del monarca dirigida a él, pero tomó aire y prosiguió- Nos preguntábamos… ¿Co-cómo va a querer que prosigamos para sacar a su excelencia de su habitación?

-¿”Nos”? –El rey paseó su mirada por el patio hasta que encontró al senescal y mariscal parados uno al lado del otro mirando hacia la torre, mientras el primero observaba con nerviosismo y angustia al dragón atrapado el segundo estaba cruzado de brazos y con una mueca de desaprobación meneaba la cabeza- Ah, claro…

Luego, en tanto los mayores discutían acaloradamente qué iban a hacer con el desdichado monstruo atrapado bajo kilos de piedra y madera, Miguel estaba parado a un lado tratando de contener sus carcajadas mientras observaba al dragón chillar periódicamente desde su prisión.

-Esto no es chistoso Miguel –Le dijo Francisco mirándolo con molestia.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Tomó toda la tarde, pero con el trabajo constante de los habitantes del castillo lograron liberar al torpe brujo de la torre, cuando se hubo conseguido, cualquier rastro de preocupación que le había evitado al rey empezar con una interminable reprimenda se esfumó, y el brujo tuvo que escuchar por casi dos horas los regaños del rey mientras intentaba acomodarse dentro de la bodega, ya que su cuarto había quedado completamente inhabitable, al menos por unas cuantas semanas.

Como consecuencia del castigo que el brujo se había ganado, el señor Pelinor partió del castillo hacia otros reinos con la misma cantidad de dragones con las que llegó, pero un fénix menos, que desde entonces sería la joya de la corona y el orgullo del rey, sobre todo para las audiencias y fiestas con otros soberanos en el castillo.

Por último, después de probar una serie de hechizos de des-transformación, los magos del reino se rindieron y enviaron un halcón al brujo de la corte de Britania, ya que en el norte conocían más de estas criaturas. Recibieron respuesta muy pronto, luego que el brujo se riera hasta casi desfallecer por la imagen mental de tal situación, y Manuel pudo volver a caminar sobre dos piernas humanas sin alas ni una molestosa cola colgándole de la espalda baja, claro que el fiasco del dragón en la torre siguió en las bocas de la gente durante mucho más tiempo, aunque cambiaba su poco de boca en boca al punto que en los reinos vecinos ya se había transformado en otra hazaña de parte del brujo de la corte, esta vez liberando al castillo de la amenaza del feroz dragón. El rey no pudo estar más feliz porque la torpeza de Manuel no haya salido de las fronteras de su reino… si no se cuenta al brujo de Britania, claro.

 


End file.
